kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Footwurkin'
Footwurkin' is a the lead single from So Uncool, it also appears on her debut extended play Keke Palmer (EP). Lyrics Footwork Footwork 1: I feel that cold wind blow (ready to heat it up) Late night Chicago Heights get low South Side put on that show (feel the music) All my boys on the block say jukin (yeah y'all know) Bridge: Footworkin' in here tonight Feel the beat gettin' me excited We ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Footworkin' it takes you high Wanna know how we do in the Chi When we ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Chorus: It ain't no thing just work it out (footwork) Just bring your game show what you about (footwork) It ain't no thing it's time to work it out Watch ya feet work, watch ya head jerk, on ya tip toes kickin' up dirt with ya footwork Footwork, and freeze, now stomp, start it up start it up Footwork, and freeze, now stomp, start it up start it up 2: Streetlights are comin' on (ain't no stoppin') They hoppin' on the block (still goin' strong) I love to see them boys break loose When the beat drops, no I can't stop, cause my heart is in the groove Bridge: Footworkin' in here tonight Feel the beat gettin' me excited We ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Footworkin' it takes you high Wanna know how we do in the Chi When we ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Chorus: It ain't no thing just work it out (footwork) Just bring your game show what you about (footwork) It ain't no thing it's time to work it out Watch ya feet work, watch ya head jerk, on ya tip toes kickin' up dirt with ya footwork Footwork, and freeze, now stomp, start it up start it up Footwork, and freeze, now stomp, start it up start it up Break: Keep the Shuffle in the Rouge Chicken Headin' in the Lou And when I'm in the ATL we walk it out and snap it too Cause they Crumpin' in LA, and they Jittin in the D, but if you steppin' in the Chi, then you gotsta work ya feet Bridge: Footworkin' in here tonight Feel the beat gettin' me excited We ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Footworkin' it takes you high Wanna know how we do in the Chi When we ridin' the hype And I feel it comin' on Chorus: It ain't no thing just work it out (footwork) Just bring your game show what you about (footwork) It ain't no thing it's time to work it out Watch ya feet work, watch ya head jerk, on ya tip toes kickin' up dirt with ya footwork Footwork, and freeze, now stomp, start it up start it up Footwork, and freeze, start it up start it up Footwork, and freeze, start it up start it up Footwork, and freeze, start it up start it up Footwork Footwork Footwork Category:Songs